Les Dieux du lit
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Par un bel après-midi de printemps, Sakura emménage dans son premier appartement. Naruto et Sasuke sont là pour l'aider. -Arc Dieux du lit, partie 1/3-


**Titre :** Les Dieux du lit  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Correction :** Loua ♥  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** tribulations pageotiques et autres aventures  
**Disclaimer :** Je m'octrois le droit de contester toute copie de cette idée puisqu'elle m'a choisie, moi, pour être traitée. Pensez bien qu'une idée qui me réveille en pleine nuit a ses raisons. Je suis l'Elue \o/ Par contre, concernant les personnages et l'univers, je ne peux en dire autant. Merci à Masashi Kishimoto d'avoir été réveillé pendant une nuit, aussi.  
**Note :** Prenez ça comme un UA ; Sasuke n'a pas déserté, y'a même jamais eu de problème, blablabla … J'ai surtout écrit pour le plaisir, je laisse mes neurones sur d'autres affaires plus importantes.

**-¤ Les Dieux du lit ¤-**

"Bordel, pourquoi elle a choisi un appart' au quatrième étage ?  
- Il est super grand pour un prix ridicule, c'est génial !  
- Et pourquoi sa mère lui a refilé que des vieux meubles ? C'était quoi le critère ? Le poids ?"

Naruto pouffa à la remarque de Sasuke mais se reprit vite lorsque ledit Sasuke lui lança un regard noir, quelques marches en dessous. C'était une belle journée de fin de printemps, à la température agréable et au ciel découvert. Le jour idéal pour un emménagement.

"Ça va, les garçons ?"

Sasuke releva la tête alors que Naruto se contorsionnait pour voir Sakura, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, sur le palier, vêtue d'un débardeur rouge aux bretelles fines et d'un bermuda noir. Le premier préféra se taire, quant au deuxième, il leva le pouce tout en lâchant un coin de l'armoire.

"T'inquiète, on est increvable, Sakura-chan !  
- Je retourne prendre des cartons, sourit la jeune fille en se faufilant entre le mur et le meuble.  
- C'est ça, maugréa Sasuke."

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de lui lancer un regard noir. Sasuke fronça les sourcils tout en reprenant sa prise sur le pied de l'armoire. Il transpirait et fatalement le meuble glissait.

"Tu sais très bien qu'elle nous égale question force.  
- Elle n'utilise pas ses muscles pour infliger des dégâts mais son chakra, rectifia Naruto en posant enfin le pied sur le palier. Tu ne peux pas nier que Sakura a une constitution plus faible qu'un homme.  
- Détail …  
- Arrête de faire la gueule, pouffa Naruto. T'es venu de ton plein gré.  
- Le cerveau de l'équipe allait manquer."

Naruto ricana encore un peu. Tout les deux savaient très bien que Sasuke râlait pour la forme mais qu'il aimait être indispensable. Le blond se tortilla pour entrer dans l'appartement, suivi par Sasuke qui commençait à ne plus savoir comment tenir le meuble. Ils le déposèrent dans la pièce principale, faisant bien attention de ne pas rayer le parquet. Sasuke prit le bas de son débardeur et s'essuya le front avec, profitant de l'absence de Sakura pour s'aérer un peu. A coup sûr, sa coéquipière le regarderait en coin, profitant de la vue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait d'avance mais Sasuke savait très bien qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour mater allègrement. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien lui dire puisqu'il faisait de même la plupart du temps, mais plus discrètement.

Regardant un peu autour de lui, Sasuke dut bien admettre que l'appartement était grand. Bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, il y avait largement de quoi s'installer confortablement. De grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur un balcon faisant toute la largeur de l'appartement mais n'étant pas très profond. La salle de bain était aussi ridiculement petite, ce qui ne dérangeait pas Sakura. La vue lui avait plu, elle en avait parlé pendant des jours à ses coéquipiers avant de finalement se décider, allant contre l'avis maternel. Un léger vent frais chatouilla les abdominaux de Sasuke qui jeta un coup d'œil vers les fenêtres : Naruto faisait coulisser toutes celles qu'il pouvait. Le blond se tourna vers Sasuke, sentant son regard sur lui.

"'faut aérer, ça pue la transpiration.  
- Je te rappelle que Sakura a l'habitude d'être avec nous, elle ne s'en formalisera pas.  
- Sasuke, c'est un appart' de fille, soupira Naruto. Je sais que c'est inconcevable pour toi que le reste du monde ne fonctionne pas sur ton modèle mais essaye de faire un effort pour Sakura-chan.  
- Un effort ? répéta Sasuke en haussant un sourcil. Parce que monter ces meubles, ce n'est pas un effort ?  
- Raaaaah …"

Sasuke sourit en coin. Il adorait quand Naruto lâchait l'affaire de cette manière, levant les yeux au ciel et prenant un air désespéré. Mais il fallait bien avouer que Naruto avait raison : ils puaient. Sasuke se faisait rarement cette remarque, trop obnubilé d'habitude par l'entraînement ou bien la mission. Ça arrivait parfois, en été, en rentrant chez lui après une journée à mordre la poussière face à Kakashi. Ceci dit, dans ces moments-là, Naruto, Sakura et lui étaient dans un état tellement lamentable qu'il se fichait bien de son odeur. Sasuke s'approcha des fenêtres, respirant un bon coup l'air frais. A côté de lui, Naruto s'était accoudé à la balustrade et regardait distraitement la rue en dessous. Son T-shirt, orange pour ne pas changer, était trempé. Sasuke se dit que son débardeur ne devait pas être en meilleur état mais c'était moins voyant sur du noir.

De bonne humeur, il décida d'embêter un peu son coéquipier. Sasuke passa derrière Naruto, qui se releva un peu, surpris d'un tel mouvement, et souleva d'un coup le T-shirt, le retirant complètement. Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, se laissant faire en écarquillant les yeux. Sakura entrait dans l'appartement lorsque Sasuke balançait le T-shirt par terre. Elle en lâcha ses cartons. Naruto cria comme une vierge effarouchée et partit se réfugier derrière Sakura alors que Sasuke souriait, satisfait de l'effet.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chaaaaaan ! gémit Naruto. Sasuke me fait peur !  
- Oh ? Je te fais peur ? répéta Sasuke en se rapprochant.  
- Protège-moi ! implora le blond en agrippant les épaules de Sakura qui restait trop éberluée pour réagir."

Elle ne comprit pas plus la situation lorsque Sasuke fut en face d'elle, essayant d'attraper Naruto, derrière elle et qui la tenait fermement. Ils tournèrent un peu alors que les cris effarouchés de Naruto se transformaient rapidement en rires et que le sourire de Sasuke se faisait moins dangereux. Moins séducteur, pensa Sakura en virevoltant presque alors que Naruto essayait encore une fois de fuir. Mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui. Il ne le tint pas longtemps, Naruto arrivant à se défaire d'à peu près n'importe quelle prise et repartant en courrant à travers tout l'appartement. Sasuke le rattrapa après peu d'efforts, lui enserrant la taille pour le soulever et le menacer de le balancer du balcon s'il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Sakura n'avait toujours rien dit, ni bougé, ce qui intrigua les deux garçons lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur quart d'heure de folie.

"Sakura-chan ? demanda Naruto, les pieds ne touchant toujours pas le sol.  
- Elle plane, railla Sasuke en reposant son coéquipier. Finalement, tu lui fais de l'effet, glissa-t-il à Naruto en gardant ses mains autour de sa taille."

Naruto haussa les sourcils, ne se formalisant pas du contact physique. Ça ne le dérangeait pas que Sasuke le touche, ils avaient l'habitude d'être proches. Ça leur arrivait, en mission, de dormir l'un contre l'autre, partageant la même couverture, ou bien de se baigner ensemble dans des onsen. Kakashi les poussait à s'investir dans ce binôme, Sakura devant être préservée puisqu'elle était le medic-nin de l'équipe. Lorsqu'ils partaient tous les trois, Sakura assurait l'arrière-garde tandis que Naruto et Sasuke s'occupaient du reste.

"Sa-ku-ra-cha-n ! répéta Naruto.  
- Attends, je sais comment faire repartir la machine."

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de demander de plus amples informations, il se retrouva soudain tout contre Sasuke, leurs visages séparés de quelques centimètres à peine. De tailles à peu près similaires, ils pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux sans baisser ou lever la tête. Sasuke sourit à nouveau, prenant dans sa main le menton de Naruto qui se demandait toujours à quoi son camarade jouait. Le brun ferma délicatement les yeux, s'approchant lentement mais sûrement. Naruto sentit une violente douleur dans la mâchoire puis sur le côté droit du visage. Il avait percuté le mur du fond après avoir reçu un coup de poing de Sakura. La jeune fille, plus rouge que jamais, semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

"Narutooooo ! hurla Sakura. Ne t'approche pas de Sasuke-kun !  
- Mais c'est lui qui …, gémit le blond en se redressant.  
- Je veux pas savoir !"

Sasuke, quant à lui, souriait toujours. Naruto lui promit de lui casser la gueule un de ces jours alors qu'il était poussé dans les escaliers par Sakura. Le brun le suivit pour aller chercher la suite. Sakura inspira un grand coup, espérant calmer un peu son rythme cardiaque. C'était idiot de sa part de réagir ainsi, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Naruto torse nu –elle avait même vu Sasuke en caleçon, une fois, alors Naruto à côté ne valait rien pour elle – et ça ne lui faisait aucun effet. D'habitude. Sakura ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour faire descendre son rythme cardiaque. C'était Sasuke qui l'avait mise dans cet état, certainement pas Naruto. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant les yeux, détestant se mentir. Il fallait qu'elle soit réaliste : la cause de cet échauffement soudain n'était ni Sasuke ni Naruto, mais bien de les voir enlacés comme ça.

Sakura posa sa main sur le bas de son ventre, ressentant la désagréable coulée en son intimité. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de chose, se rappela-t-elle. Serrant un peu les cuisses, elle se reprit pleinement et retourna à ses cartons. Ceux qu'elle avait lâchés par inadvertance ne contenaient, heureusement, que des rouleaux et des livres mais ils s'étaient quand même un peu abîmés. Elle les ramassait lorsque Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent dans l'appartement, portant de longs cartons encore ficelés. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête dans l'autre sens lorsqu'ils virent la croupe de Sakura en l'air. Sasuke marcha par inadvertance sur un rouleau et s'écroula sur les cartons, emportant avec lui Naruto qui tomba sur les fesses. Le tout dans le tumulte des jurons et des plaintes. Lorsque Sasuke se releva, ce fut avec le nez en sang. Il essaya tant bien que mal de s'essuyer mais rien n'y fit. Sakura s'excusa avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour aller chercher sa trousse de secours dans un carton pas encore ouvert. Naruto alla chercher son T-shirt et le tendit à Sasuke pour lui éviter de teindre le parquet.

"Ça va, toi ? demanda Sasuke.  
- Eh bien … Pour parler vulgairement, tu m'as ruiné les couilles, admit Naruto en souriant tout en serrant les dents. La vache, c'est pas mon jour !  
- Désolé, marmonna le brun dans le T-shirt.  
- T'inquiète, t'inquiète ! J'ai connu pire."

Enfin, pas souvent, rajouta-t-il mentalement. Sentant que quelque chose le piquait sur la cuisse, Naruto se dit qu'il devait avoir quelques égratignures mais ce ne devait pas être grand-chose. Il bougea un peu, tirant les cartons, admettant que sa cuisse lui faisait en fait assez mal. Naruto agrippa le coin et retira aussitôt sa main. Il s'était piqué avec quelque chose.

"Y'a un trou dans ton pantalon, avertit Sasuke.  
- Ou-Ouais …, ricana Naruto. J'crois que j'ai aussi un trou dans la cuisse …"

Pour appuyer ses paroles, quelques gouttes de sang glissèrent le long de sa cheville.

"Enlève ton pantalon, conseilla Sasuke. 'faut voir si c'est profond.  
- Ça doit pas être grand-chose, tempéra Naruto. 'doit y avoir une agrafe ou quelque chose de ce genre sur le carton, trois fois rien !  
- Une agrafe pour carton, précisa Sasuke en sortant l'objet. Carton fort, qui plus est."

Il coinça l'agrafe entre l'index et le pouce pour la montrer à Naruto qui blêmit. Elle faisait bien trois à quatre centimètres de long et on voyait une petite goutte de sang se former à une extrémité. Naruto déglutit. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas son jour. Sakura arriva à ce moment-là, échevelée et les coudes ainsi que les poignets égratignés. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était mais Sasuke et Naruto ne furent pas dupes : elle était tombée dans les escaliers.

"Occupe-toi de Naruto, ordonna Sasuke, il s'est pris une agrafe dans la cuisse.  
- Mais non, c'est rien ! assura le blond en se reculant un peu. Ça va se refermer, pas de souci !  
- Désinfecte au moins, grogna Uchiha.  
- Je te dis que tout va bien !  
- Montre.  
- Non !"

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et se leva alors que Naruto serrait les dents. Ça lui faisait mal, il ne pouvait pas le nier, donc c'était plus sérieux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il capitula avant que Sasuke ne décide de l'assommer. Naruto remonta son pantalon mais ne put parvenir à la plaie aussi dut-il le baisser, un peu gêné de le faire devant Sakura même si elle était médecin. La jeune fille désinfecta la plaie et s'assura que le muscle n'était pas touché puis lui fit un pansement pour éviter qu'il ne mette du sang de partout. Heureusement, l'agrafe n'avait fait qu'une coupure, longue de plusieurs centimètres, du dessus de la cuisse à l'intérieur. Sakura s'occupa ensuite de Sasuke, vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas cassé le nez, puis désinfectant les petites écorchures. Sasuke fut bon pour avoir un bout de gaze enfoncé dans la narine gauche pour le reste de l'après-midi.

"Bon, et c'est quoi cette saloperie ? demanda Sasuke en posant un pied conquérant sur les cartons.  
- Mon lit, répondit Sakura en rangeant sa trousse de secours.  
- Oh, ta mère ne t'a pas refilé un vieux futon ?  
- C'est mon père qui a tenu à me l'acheter, marmonna Sakura, pour faire la démarcation entre ma vie chez eux et celle que je commence toute seule …  
- C'est mignon …  
- En gros, coupa Naruto en donnant un coup de coude à Sasuke, tes parents ont enfin admis que tu étais une adulte. C'est cool !  
- Adulte, c'est un bien grand mot, reprit Sasuke en croisant les bras. On n'a pas vingt ans.  
- Je te rappelle qu'un shinobi est légalement majeur s'il reçoit le grade de jônin avant sa vingtième année, renifla Naruto.  
- Sakura n'est _pas_ jônin."

Naruto haussa à nouveau les sourcils avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche. Sakura lui sourit.

"Kakashi-sensei pense que je pourrais me présenter à l'examen d'ici six mois, fit-il en se relevant la trousse à la main. Mais cette histoire de majorité, c'est n'importe quoi. On apprend à tuer depuis qu'on est gosse alors on est obligé de grandir très vite si on veut tenir."

Sasuke pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, concédant ainsi un point à Sakura. Lui et Naruto vivaient seuls depuis longtemps, ils étaient bien plus débrouillards que Sakura question indépendance. Sasuke se souviendrait toujours de la première fois qu'il avait goûté la cuisine de Sakura : immangeable. Même Naruto ne faisait pas pire, et pourtant, monsieur était le roi de l'instantané. Sasuke admettait volontiers qu'il n'était pas non plus très doué en la matière mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour que ce soit présentable et au goût pas trop désagréable. Il avait une petite collection secrète de livres de cuisine qui lui servait de temps en temps, lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. En vérité, Sasuke craignait un peu que Sakura ne s'intoxique avant la fin de la semaine.

"Il ne reste plus que des cartons et le matelas, lâcha Sasuke en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Naruto, tu déballes.  
- Quoi ? s'écria le concerné. Mais …  
- T'es blessé, rappela la voix narquoise de Sasuke depuis les escaliers.  
- Sasuke-kun a raison, tempéra Sakura. Reste tranquille.  
- Mais, Sakura-chan …  
- Venge-toi en commençant à monter le lit, lui sourit-elle en sortant.  
- Me venger … ? soupira Naruto."

Il s'exécuta cependant, ouvrant les cartons puis sortant les lattes de bois qu'il posa par terre comme sur le plan de montage. Naruto l'étudia sagement tandis que Sasuke et Sakura multipliaient les allers-retours. Il essayait de comprendre comment passer de l'étape six à la sept sans se faire un tour de rein lorsque ses coéquipiers arrivèrent enfin avec le matelas, dernier voyage. Sakura s'étira, faisant craquer son dos sous le regard horrifié de Sasuke – il détestait entendre ce genre de bruit. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le coin cuisine, séparé du reste de la pièce par un comptoir en bois, et tourna le robinet d'eau froide pour s'asperger.

"J'vais acheter des boissons, ça vous dit ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains.  
- On pourrait finir de tout installer avant, proposa Sasuke. A moins que tu ne veuilles nous foutre tout de suite dehors histoire de ne pas nous payer le repas.  
- J'ai prévu d'aller chez le traiteur plus tard, marmonna Sakura, c'est juste que je n'ai que de l'eau à vous proposer et que je ne sais pas dans quel carton ma mère a rangé les verres.  
- Je suis pas contre du soda, soupira Naruto des morceaux de lit dans les mains. Le sucre me donnera certainement l'énergie nécessaire pour comprendre ce puzzle.  
- Quel gosse tu fais, railla Sasuke en se penchant au dessus du plan.  
- Je te prends aussi du soda, Sasuke-kun, ricana Sakura en s'esquivant."

Sasuke renifla. Il n'aimait pas les choses sucrées et Sakura le savait très bien. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté de Naruto, prenant le plan en main.

"C'est pas clair leur truc.  
- Effectivement, acquiesça Naruto en essayant d'emboîter deux pièces qui n'allaient visiblement pas ensemble.  
- T'as sorti toutes les pièces ? demanda Sasuke en regardant autour de lui.  
- Ouais, j'ai vérifié trois fois.  
- Hum …"

Sasuke souleva quand même les cartons pour voir si rien n'était caché dessous, tout en restant assis. Une fois convaincu, il roula le plan en boule et le jeta derrière lui.

"_Fuck_, on le fait à l'instinct.  
- J'attendais que tu le dises, sourit Naruto en lâchant les pièces. De ce côté, j'ai mis les lattes, fit-il en montrant sa droite, là le cadre et toutes les vis et autres chevilles. On monte trois quarts du cadre, on met les lattes et on ferme ?  
- J'aime quand tu réfléchis."

Naruto ricana et commençait à se lever lorsque sa cuisse se rappela à son bon souvenir, le faisant grimacer. Sasuke le tira sur le parquet.

"Reste assis, la jambe tendue.  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus...  
- Et si on a une mission demain, on fera quoi, monsieur le génie ?  
- Ça ira, demain, assura Naruto en croisant les bras. Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?  
- Mais je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, railla Sasuke en se levant. 'faut bien que quelqu'un veille à ce que le futur Hokage ne meure pas prématurément.  
- Je me débrouille très bien tout seul, bouda Naruto.  
- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Kakashi ne nous laisse _jamais_ partir seul.  
- C'est qu'il a peur pour toi.  
- J'ai dit «nous», Naruto, rappela Sasuke en commençant à monter le cadre. Il s'inquiète autant pour moi que pour toi ou Sakura. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'il nous suit de temps en temps, pour s'assurer que la mission se passe bien."

Naruto ne répondit pas et Sasuke vit un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Le montage se passa sans trop de problèmes, bien que l'ensemble eût une furieuse tendance à vouloir tomber sur Naruto qui ne pouvait assurer seul l'équilibre de toutes ces lattes. Le cadre du sommier était monté lorsque Sakura arriva dans l'entrée, surprenant la conversation de Naruto et Sasuke. Elle s'arrêta et ne fit pas de bruit lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom.

"Sakura est plus féminine d'habitude."

C'était la voix de Sasuke.

"Une jupe n'est pas vraiment la tenue adéquate pour un emménagement, informa Naruto. Moi j'aime bien la voir en short, ça lui donne un petit côté … hum …  
- Masculin, railla Sasuke. Passe-moi un pied.  
- Non, pas masculin. J'sais pas trop…  
- Viril ?  
- Quand t'auras fini avec ton machisme à deux balles, tu me préviendras, merci.  
- Je ne suis pas macho, marmonna Sasuke.  
- Noooooon, absolument pas, insista le blond. «Une femme doit rester à la maison, porter des jupes et enfanter», c'est pas macho du tout.  
- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Un autre pied. Mon père pensait ça, c'est vrai, mais pas moi.  
- Sakura-chan te laissera jamais faire de toute façon, ricana Naruto.  
- Je ne compte pas finir mes jours à ses côtés, figure-toi.  
- Tu parles ! C'est la seule fille que tu fréquentes, Sasuke ! Quand tout le monde sera marié, toi tu resteras encore seul et aigri dans ton coin parce que t'oses même pas aborder une nana. Et tu es persuadé que Sakura-chan restera toujours avec toi."

Il y avait de la déception dans la voix de Naruto. Sakura ferma les yeux.

"Sakura est ma coéquipière, reprit Sasuke après un petit silence. Je ne l'aime pas, Naruto, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être importante pour moi. Tu as raison : c'est la seule fille que je fréquente, mais je ne pourrais jamais la voir autrement qu'en camarade. J'ai déjà du mal à la voir en tant que femme alors tu penses bien…  
- Quoi ?  
- Quoi quoi ?  
- Tu … Jamais ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Bah, tu sais …  
- Je comprends pas, s'énerva Sasuke. On tourne."

La conversation s'arrêta un instant. Elle fut remplacée par le bruit du sommier sur le parquet.

"Sasuke, je vais te parler en tant qu'ami, continua Naruto sur un ton sérieux. Tu acceptes ?  
- Ouais, maugréa le brun.  
- T'es puceau ?  
- Va te faire foutre.  
- Ok …  
- Passe un pied.  
- Mais … _ça_ fonctionne correctement ?  
- Occupe-toi de ton cul.  
- Sasuke … Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, j'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi !"

Sakura entendit un soupir agacé de la part de Sasuke.

"Oui, _ça_ fonctionne très bien.  
- Tu te branles ?  
- Oui, répondit sèchement Sasuke. Le dernier pied, je te prie.  
- Et tu penses à quelqu'un quand tu le fais ?  
- Quoi ?  
- J'en déduis que non…  
- Ne me dis pas que tu penses à Sakura quand tu te branles !  
- Ça m'arrive, admit Naruto. C'est une jolie fille, après tout, et je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'obligeais à quoi que ce soit, je pense à elle comme à n'importe quelle fille. C'est excitant, voilà tout.  
- C'est dégueulasse. Je ne pourrais jamais penser à Sakura dans ces moments-là, c'est… dégueulasse, j'vois pas d'autre mot.  
- Preuve que tu la tiens en très haute estime puisque tu ne veux pas, inconsciemment, la salir.  
- Epargne-moi tes réflexions hautement philosophiques. On pose, soulève un peu de ton côté."

Le bois grinça un peu.

"Ça m'arrive de penser à toi quand j'me branle.  
- _Quoi ?_"

Quelque chose de lourd tomba sur le parquet et Sakura sut que c'était son sommier. Elle se recula un peu dans la cage d'escalier, mal à l'aise, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre la suite.

"Tu _quoi ?_  
- Tu m'as très bien entendu.  
- Naruto, tu … !  
- Respire, Sasuke.  
- Ne prends pas cet air désinvolte, connard !  
- Et toi, calme-toi un peu. Ecoute, Sasuke, Sakura-chan et toi, vous êtes mes coéquipiers, les seules personnes avec qui je me sens totalement en confiance.  
- Mais de là à …  
- Coucher avec vous ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas plus que ça. J'n'en ai pas particulièrement envie mais si ça devait arriver, j'n'aurais aucun regret. Vous m'êtes importants, tu comprends ? Et partager ce genre de rapport, c'est quelque chose de privilégié. Si c'est pour vous, je le fais.  
- Mais c'est … Je comprends ton point de vue, admit Sasuke. Je … ça m'arrive, des fois, de me dire que vous êtes importants aussi mais … faire ça …  
- J'ai pas dit que c'était obligatoire."

Sasuke soupira.

"Si Sakura le voulait, tu le ferais avec elle ?"

Sa voix avait regagné en assurance et le ventre de Sakura se noua.

"Non.  
- C'est ta coéquipière.  
- Justement.  
- Mais tu viens de dire que …  
- Que ça ne me dérangerait pas avec Sakura-chan _et_ toi, coupa Naruto. Sasuke, je sais que j'aime Sakura-chan et si on couchait ensemble en tant que camarades, ça me ferait mal. Elle seule, je n'accepterai pas."

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants.

"Pourquoi il reste des pièces ? demanda Sasuke.  
- La déco' ? tenta Naruto.  
- C'est inutile.  
- Raaaaah …"

Sakura descendit en silence les marches jusqu'à l'étage en dessous. Elle inspira un grand coup et remonta en courant, entrant comme si de rien n'était en brandissant un sac en plastique. Elle sourit en voyant Naruto assis par terre et Sasuke rassemblant les bouts de bois traînant sur le sol afin d'éviter une nouvelle catastrophe.

"La supérette du coin de la rue était fermée, mentit Sakura, j'ai dû aller plus loin. J'ai pris des bonbons aussi.  
- Empêche Naruto de s'en approcher, sinon il ne mangera rien ce soir.  
- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Sasuke, ronchonna Naruto en tendant les bras vers Sakura. Si je suis aussi énergique, c'est grâce au sucre !  
- Justement, on va diminuer les doses pour être tranquilles.  
- J'ai pas envie d'être aussi neurasthénique que toi.  
- Je ne suis pas …  
- Tiens, Sasuke-kun, coupa Sakura en lui plantant une bouteille d'un demi litre de thé froid dans les mains. Thé grillé à l'orgeat.  
- Erk, grimaça Naruto. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?  
- C'est très bon, marmonna Sasuke en ouvrant la bouteille. Tu veux goûter ?  
- Non, je te laisse avec plaisir te délecter de cette ignoble chose seul.  
- Naruto, je t'ai pris un soda litchi, kaki et kiwi, annonça Sakura en lui lançant la canette.  
- C'est quoi ce truc ? pouffa Sasuke en s'étouffant à moitié devant la tête déconfite de Naruto.  
- Ça a l'air bon, assura la jeune fille.  
- C'est très vert, s'inquiéta Naruto en regardant le contenu par l'ouverture.  
- T'aurais dû prendre quelque chose du genre «goût ramen», se moqua Sasuke.  
- Ça existe ? s'étonna Sakura.  
- On dirait du détergeant, souffla Naruto en hypnotisant la boisson.  
- Goûte, ordonnèrent Sasuke et Sakura."

Un peu sceptique, Naruto porta la canette à ses lèvres et goûta le contenu avec retenue. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était surtout très sucré, il but une plus grande gorgée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il vide entièrement la canette sous les yeux horrifiés de Sasuke et curieux de Sakura.

"C'est super bon ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. J'adore ! Encore !!  
- Ça me retourne l'estomac, bredouilla Sasuke en s'éloignant."

Sakura sourit à Naruto en lui présentant une deuxième canette dont il but la moitié d'un trait. Sasuke avait posé sa bouteille sur une pile de carton et s'était rapproché du matelas. Il appela Sakura qui vint l'aider à le porter jusqu'au sommier où ils le posèrent. Naruto se releva et regarda l'ensemble d'un air sérieux. Aucun des trois ne semblait partant pour essayer le lit, Sakura parce qu'elle repensait à la conversation des garçons, Sasuke parce qu'il ne voulait pas assumer seul l'échec en cas de chute et Naruto parce qu'il savait que les deux autres n'attendaient que ça.

"A trois ? demanda Naruto."

Sakura rougit violemment face à Sasuke et Naruto qui se regardèrent en coin.

"On voit si ça tient, précisa le blond.  
- Oui."

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui semblait lui aussi très sérieux. Le brun planta son regard dans celui de Naruto qui déglutit.

"J'ai dit oui, confirma Sasuke."

Il sourit d'un air assuré et Naruto eut confirmation de ce qu'il pensait : Sasuke se foutait royalement du lit, il concluait la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant l'arrivée de Sakura. Les deux garçons regardèrent alors la jeune fille qui baissait les yeux.

"M … Merci, bredouilla Sakura.  
- Pas de quoi ! On est une équipe ! assura Naruto en souriant."

Sasuke secoua la tête d'un air navré alors que Sakura glissait derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa queue de cheval en souriant timidement. Les trois adolescents se tournèrent et s'assirent en même temps sur le lit, appréhendant l'instant où tout allait s'effondrer. Naruto tendit les jambes pour ne plus toucher le sol et constata que le lit tenait. Il s'écroula alors sur le dos, levant les bras en l'air.

"Ça tient ! Sasuke, on est les Dieux du lit !!  
- Ta gueule, grommela le brun en s'allongeant aussi."

Sakura sourit en entendant le rire amusé de Naruto puis se laissa aller, s'allongeant entre les deux garçons, contemplant le plafond. Le vent frais du printemps leur chatouilla les pieds en cette fin d'après-midi, faisant rouler le plan de montage sur le parquet.

_Fin_


End file.
